


a new ally

by rioverua



Series: the mandalorian and the jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Healing, Jedi, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Slight OOC, Slow Burn, The Force, clan of two becomes clan of three, sort of ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioverua/pseuds/rioverua
Summary: Din acquires a name to go along with the face of the Jedi that has been following him. He also gets some answers. Din inadvertently lets him tag along as well, but the child seems to like him well enough, so maybe it's fine.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Series: the mandalorian and the jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. a discussion and an escape - din

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad some people liked this little idea of mine! i've been slowly developing my jedi character for the past few days, and i have a shaky plotline for this story set out! :)
> 
> (i recommend reading the first part of this series so it will make more sense)
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT MANDO EP 8 WAS SO FUCKING AMAZING OKAY- slight spoilers for those who haven't seen it! so apparently we've been spelling dyn's-sorry, _din's_ -name wrong. din djarin. wow. i'm too lazy to go back and change the misspelling for all my fics, so we're gonna leave it like dyn for now bc i wrote chap one before ep 8 came out. it will be written like din from now on tho! if anyone wants to scream about the season finale w me, i'll welcome it with open arms!! :)
> 
> ALSO. A FUCKING FACE REVEAL FINALLY HAPPENED. MY BOY FINALLY LIKED A DROID. HE'S DEVELOPING GUYS HE'S A FATHER bro i've been screaming abt this since i watched ep 8
> 
> gideon, cutting open the tie fighter  
> me, jokingly: what is that supposed to be, a darksaber? lol  
> me, seeing the whole thing: no fucking way

A Mandalorian and a Jedi walked into a bar.

They sat at a booth on the far wall, Din positioning himself so he had a good vantage point of the entrance. The child cooed happily at the smell of food.

The Jedi leaned on the table, folding his hands under his chin. “My name is Kam,” he started. “I’m a scrapper of space debris. I’m not some long-lost Jedi survivor. I’m just…” he trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t know. I was barely trained, and only acquired this lightsaber months ago.”

“Who’s was it?” Din asked, voice gruff. The Jedi’s expression became closed off and his eyes held something different in them.

“I don’t know. It’s not important.” He became focused once more, and said, “What is important is the child you have. I’ve ran across many people tracking him down. You are practically wanted across the galaxy,” he noted.

Din tensed. He knew people would be after him and the child, but to have that many people looking for them was unsettling. “The kid… you said you felt him?”

Kam nodded. “I saw him lifting some creature. It felt like I was being pulled to him.” He observed the child, whose large eyes were staring back. “The Force bonded us, for some reason. It feels like I need to protect him.” He looked back at Din, eyes unnervingly locking with his own behind the helmet. “There is a strong bond between you and him as well. He trusts you.”

Din looked down at the child with slight surprise. “You felt all of that through… what? The Force?”

“The Force can reveal many things,” Kam answers. “It runs through all living beings. Only some can wield it, however.”

“I know of the concept,” Din said. Many teachings about the Jedi by other Mandalorians had been engraved into his brain.

Din’s attention was caught by a group of five people entering the bar. A very well-armed group of people, resembling the ones that they had just taken out. 

Din stiffened as he whispered harshly, “Bounty hunters coming in.”

Kam kept his head forward. “Friends of the others?”

“Looks like it.” They marched over to the bartender and tossed some words around before a finger was pointed at the booth they were seated at. Dyn cursed as multiple heads turned towards them. “They’ve spotted us.”

“Keep your blaster away, I’ve got this,” Kam replied quietly as the group headed towards the booth. Din angled the child behind his body so he wouldn’t be so noticeable. 

One of the hunters loomed over them. As much as Din tried to hide the child, the hunter managed to catch a glimpse of one of his big ears poking out from behind Din.

“You caused a lot of trouble for our boys back there,” the hunter said, tone clipped and ready for conflict. 

The other hunters rested their hands on their blasters, and Din did the same, only pausing when Kam waved a hand in front of their faces.

“You will leave us and forget you ever saw us here,” he said. Din opened his mouth but Kam shot him a quick glare to shut him up, like he had known Din would say something. 

“We will leave and forget we saw you,” the bounty hunter repeated slowly, the others nodding along.

“If you see us again, you will not know who we are,” Kam stated, making the same hand motion.

Once again the hunter repeated the phrase, and Kam nodded. The hunters walked almost robotically out of the bar. 

“You do that a lot?” Din asked, a little incredulous.

“Only when I need to,” Kam shrugged, giving him a sharp grin. “Bounty hunters are crawling on this planet, Mandalorian,” he remarked, changing the topic. “Many know what you and the child look like, so I advise you go somewhere safer. I heard Coros is still rather peaceful, and the flowers are in bloom this time of year.”

Din raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting I… settle down?”

“No, only that you leave this place. I know you probably won’t retire for a long while,” Kam answered. Standing up, he said, “Come, I’ll accompany you to your ship.”

Din hesitated. The Force-user was right; it would be smart to leave this planet, especially with so many hunters after them. But to put his trust in this person so quickly… 

“I feel your apprehension,” Kam said. “I was told of the Jedi and Mandalorian’s past, and I know you have no reason to trust me. But this isn’t about me or you; this is about the child.” His voice was firm but kind.

“...Alright,” Din sighed, gathering the child into his arms and standing. “Follow me.”

Din led the way to the docking bay where the Razor Crest was waiting. Many times they had to duck into alleys and hide behind buildings to avoid more run-ins with bounty hunters. 

“It’s a straight shot from here,” Din said, peeking his head out from behind a wall, seeing the docking bay a short run away. He cursed when he noticed more hunters patrolling the outside of the hangar. “You weren’t wrong when you said this place was crawling with them.”

“Kriff,” Kam muttered as he saw the group of hunters. “I’m counting thirteen, though there could be more. I think our best option is to make a run for it once there is an opening.”

Din nodded, fixing his grip on the child. He missed the carrier that would follow him—less chance of the child getting hurt that way.

An opening came in the form of a small scuffle between a bounty hunter and a few four-legged creatures attacking him. While the other hunters ran over to help, Dyn and Kam ran out from their cover towards the hangar doors. The lack of cover between them and the hangar was worrying, but they were almost there…

And then one of the bounty hunters turned around and saw them running. 

“They’ve seen us!” Din barked as a barrage of blaster shots zipped by them. The child whimpered as some shots got dangerously close. Kam pulled out his lightsaber and blocked as many as he could.

“Keep running, we’re almost there-!” Kam yelped as a blaster shot nicked him on the shoulder. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. 

Din reached the hangar doors and pulled them open. “C’mon!” He shouted, watching Kam sprint to the doors.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another bounty hunter emerge to the right of Kam, where he wasn’t paying attention.

“Watch out!” He warned, and Kam dove through the doors just as the hunter shot. Din slammed the doors shut and barricaded them quickly. Muffled banging noises and shouting came from the other side.

Kam was slowly sitting up, gripping his abdomen with a wince. The child let out a soft noise when Kam pulled his hand away, seeing red covering his palm. “Damn it,” he hissed. He looked up at Din, a pained expression on his face. “You have to leave, before they find a way to break the doors down.”

“I…” Din looked from the child to Kam. He was struggling to stand, so Din held his arm and helped him up.

“I’ll hold them off while you start up your ship,” Kam gritted out, clenching the lightsaber in one hand and holding his stomach with the other. “Just get out of here.”

Din grunted in affirmation and jogged to the Razor Crest, opening the hatch to let himself in. The child cooed softly as he placed him in the alcove. “I know, kid.”

Din climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, flicking a few switches and watching the ship light up. A low rumble—the engine had started. Din has a good view of the door finally blasting open, and bounty hunters pouring in. Kam was cutting a couple down, but there were too many for him.

Din looked at the lever that would raise the ship, and back to Kam, fighting to even stand on his feet. As another blaster shot hit Kam’s right thigh, Din made his decision.

A smoking blaster and ten minutes later, the hunters were lying dead on the floor.

Kam had fallen to the ground seconds after the shot went through his thigh. Din cursed—he seemed to be doing that a lot today—and gingerly picked Kam up. He was still breathing, which was good, but it was labored and shallow.

Din laid him on the cot. The child, who had crawled out of the alcove, made a worried noise. Kam’s face was twisted in pain, and he flinched with every small movement.

Din turned to rummage around for bandages, and when he returned his gaze to Kam he saw the child fumbling on top of Kam and placing his hands on the wound in his abdomen. He rushed over to pick up the child, but abruptly came to a stop when a soft glowing light appeared out of the child’s hands.

Din’s eyes grew wide as the wound disappeared. Kam seemed to gain some color back into his face as the child finished healing his stomach. The child then collapsed onto Kam’s chest, fatigued from exerting himself. Din gently picked him up and laid him in his alcove, a small smile under his helmet as the child made a pleasant mumble.

Din wrapped the blaster shot on Kam’s thigh the best he could, and then climbed up to the cockpit to get the hell off the planet.


	2. a new planet and a discovery - kam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kam gets stitched up and learns something interesting about the planet the Mandalorian brought him to. Perhaps he could make use of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write in kam’s perspective for this one! also if you can’t tell, i’m somewhat of a dialogue-heavy writer, so i hope the story doesn’t feel too slow because of it. if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know! i only glanced over this chapter instead of fully proofreading it haha

Kam awoke with a start.

His hand automatically went to his lightsaber, panicking when he didn’t find it in his belt. He groaned as he stood up, putting too much pressure on his right leg. His eyes darted around, searching for his lightsaber, but a small noise by his feet distracted him. 

Looking down, he saw the familiar face of the child peering up at him. The child reached his arms towards him, a clear sign to be picked up. Kam smiled and obliged.

He cradled the child in his arms as he sat back down on the cot. “Hello, little one,” he said softly. The child rested a small hand on his stomach—his healed stomach. “Did you do this?” Kam asked, surprised. The child cooed and Kam’s smile grew. “Thank you, little one. I owe you my life.”

Kam looked around once more. “I’m guessing we’re in the Mandalorian’s ship, then?” Suddenly, a pair of feet emerged from the top of the ladder on the wall, and the Mandalorian dropped down. 

“You’re awake,” he observed. The child squirmed off Kam’s lap at the sound of the Mandalorian’s voice. He picked up the child with one hand and handed him something in the other—his lightsaber.

Kam reached for it eagerly, feeling more safe as he grasped the familiar handle. “Thank you.” He hooked it back onto his belt, savoring the comfortable weight of it on his hip.

The Mandalorian nodded, walking away to press a few buttons on the wall. The ship’s hatch slid open, revealing a colorful, flowery plain with a forest of skinny trees surrounding it. 

“Where are we?” Kam asked, wincing as he slowly stood up. 

“You said Coros was peaceful, correct?” The Mandalorian replied. “You can lay low here and get your strength back.”

Kam raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t actually expecting the Mandalorian to follow his advice.

“There’s a village beyond those trees over there,” the Mandalorian pointed to a patch of trees, where surely enough, a few huts could be seen in the distance. “I found someone there that can fix up your leg better than I have.”

Kam shrugged. “Don’t sell yourself short, Mandalorian. You did alright,” he said, giving him a small smirk.

The Mandalorian said nothing, only holding out his hand for Kam to balance himself on. Kam limped over and grasped it tightly with his own hand—the Mandalorian cleared his throat quietly, but didn’t complain.

He led Kam down the ramp to the field of flowers. It was even prettier up close, a vast assortment of pastel shades stretching out for hundreds of feet, even scattered around in the surrounding forest. The child wiggled out of the Mandalorian’s hold and giggled as it trotted through the flowers. Absently, Kam plucked a few flowers from their stems using the Force and floated them around the child’s head, chuckling softly as he swatted at them. 

A tug from the back of his mind made him pause. The child was staring at him, giving him a look that Kam couldn’t decipher. The tug happened again, more strongly now. Kam huffed as he easily put up a barrier in his mind and forced the child out. 

“Well, that’s not very nice of you,” Kam said as the child pouted.

The Mandalorian looked away from the flowers floating in midair. “What?”

“Your kid was just trying to make me stop the flowers,” Kam responded, eyes trained on the child trying to grab the flowers once more. “A mind control trick, if you will.”

“He was trying to control your mind?” The Mandalorian asked, a little alarmed.

“No, just persuade. A lesser power when compared to the mind trick back in the bar.” Kam grinned at the child, who had managed to catch one of the flowers and was contently gnawing on it. “He’s not that good at hiding it. I could sense him from a mile away.”

The Mandalorian hummed. The child waddled back to him, grabbing his leg. He let go of Kam’s hand to scoop the child up and place him on his shoulders. Kam was surprised to feel that he missed the warmth of the gloved hand.

“Alright, c’mon,” The Mandalorian said, balancing him with a steady hand on his elbow. With every step it became easier for Kam to put pressure on his leg. By the time they reached the village, Kam was confident that he could walk without using the Mandalorian as a crutch, and he voiced this repeatedly. The Mandalorian ignored it and continued to hold his arm.

Some of the villagers greeted them with respectful bows, which caused a flush on Kam’s face. The Mandalorian seemed surprised by this as well.

“They didn’t do this when I entered the village,” he said, confusion evident in his voice.

Kam glanced to and from each person. The villagers looked at him differently than most, and many eyes flickered down to the lightsaber on his belt. He was dragged away from his thoughts when the Mandalorian pulled him into a small hut.

The villager inside turned around, nodding at the Mandalorian but doing a double take when he spotted Kam. He quickly performed a bow like the other villagers.

“I had no clue my next patient would be someone of such great importance!” He said, outstretching his hand to eagerly shake Kam’s. “My name is Ruus. I was told you have a flesh wound on your leg, correct?”

“Yeah…” Kam replied warily. Ruus led him to sit on a cot, the Mandalorian quick to follow.

Ruus lifted the torn fabric around the wound to inspect it. It wasn’t as bloody as before, thanks to the Mandalorian’s work. He prodded the area around the shot, and Kam winced lightly as it sent sharp pain up and down his leg.

“I’ll need you to remove your pants,” Ruus informed, turning to gather a thin string and a needle. “The best I can do is give you stitches and a few painkillers to dull the pain.”

“Alright,” Kam sighed. He never enjoyed getting stitches. Nonetheless, he stood up and unbuckled his belt, placing it on the floor within grabbing distance. The Mandalorian coughed from where he was standing as Kam reached for his zipper.

“I’ll just, uh, be outside,” he said, and hurried out with the child still seated high on his shoulders. 

Ruus chuckled and shook his head as Kam managed to pull his pants down, clad only in his underwear and tattered shirt, still stained red from the wound on his stomach. He took a seat as Ruus poured some clear liquid on a cloth.

“This’ll probably sting,” Ruus advised. Kam gritted his teeth as he dabbed it on the wound. “Mind indulging me on how this happened?” Ruus asked as he readied the needle and thread.

He started to stitch the wound up, so Kam distracted himself by talking. “A shootout between us and a few bounty hunters on some planet,” he answered. “One of them got an unlucky shot, which took me down.”

Ruus hummed in understanding. “Quite the life a Jedi and a Mandalorian must have,” he said.

“Not a Jedi,” Kam automatically responded. “Not even a Padawan.”

“But you have a lightsaber?” Ruus questioned.

“Wasn’t mine. It was given to me with a promise. I intend to fulfill it.”

Ruus made an inquisitive noise, obviously a little confused, but chose not to ask more questions which relieved Kam. Before he knew it, the stitching was over and his thigh was bandaged.

Ruus helped Kam put his trousers back on and handed him his belt, saying, “There’s a tent in the marketplace which sells clothing, if you wish to discard your old clothes.” 

Kam nodded and thanked him, keeping it in mind. He hobbled over to the door, Ruus leading him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

Opening it revealed a very muddy child splashing around the front of the hut, much to the annoyance of the Mandalorian, who was watching over him like a hawk. The child was managing to both dodge the hands of the Mandalorian and float balls of mud into the air.

“He is a force-user, too?” Ruus asked. Kam nodded.

“He’s very powerful for a youngling. I worry about that,” Kam replied.

It was quiet as they watched the Mandalorian chase the child through the mud. “We used to have someone like you two in our village,” Ruus said suddenly, interrupting the silence.

“Really?” Kam asked, taking his eyes off the child. “A Force-user?”

Ruus nodded. “Not only that, she was a trained Jedi too. She chose this place to hide away from the Empire. She was very kind,” he reminisced.

Kam’s eyes widened. Another Jedi, who happened to have lived in this village… Maybe Force-users were attracted here.

“What happened to her?”

Ruus shrugged. “Nobody really knows. One day she was just gone. People think the Empire was getting closer to finding her, so she left to protect the village.”

“What do you think?” Kam said. Ruus tore his gaze away from the child, now hovering a huge glob of mud in the air, and made eye contact with Kam.

“I think she’s still here, somewhere,” he answered. “It’s just a feeling, but… I don’t think she left.”

Kam furrowed his eyebrows. A Jedi here, a _trained_ Jedi, meant that he could become a Padawan. He could be taught the ways of the Force more sufficiently, and in turn he could teach the child to control his own powers better.

“Do you have any idea where she would have gone? Anything she said before she left?” Kam questioned.

“Nothing that comes to mind, no,” Ruus said. “Are you planning on finding her?”

Kam looked back at the child, throwing mud balls at the Mandalorian who was yelling at him in an unfamiliar language, although there was a tone of amusement in his voice. The child needed a capable teacher, and something within Kam was begging him to take the opportunity to find this Jedi.

“I’m going to try.”


	3. a betrayal and a capture - din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din joins Kam at a festival the villagers throw, but things don't go according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i published this rather quickly, so if there's any grammatical errors or stuff like that, lmk!

Din busied himself in cleaning his armor that the child had muddied up during his escapade in the mud. He was seated in his ship for a bit of privacy, dressed in his skintight undersuit with his armor in a small heap by his feet. Kam was watching over the child in the room that Ruus had kindly rented for them. Kam had asked for a little alone time with the child too, so he could see what the extent of his abilities were and to try and teach him some helpful things.

Din grumbled as he wiped in the crevices of his chest plate. Ever since the mudhorn incident he despised mud. It took too long to clean, and it managed to get into every nook and bend in the beskar. He thought back to when the child was floating the clumps of mud in the air. He was getting better at not immediately passing out when he used the Force, but it still took a lot out of him to use his powers too much.

During the mud fiasco, Din had noticed Kam and Ruus talking quietly in front of the door to the medic’s hut. He caught a glimpse of Kam looking very surprised by something Ruus had said before he was attacked by the child’s arsenal of mud balls.

Din placed his chest plate onto the pile of squeaky clean armor, triple checking that the hatch to the outside world was sealed before removing his helmet. He started working on the mud caking his visor as his thoughts drifted back to the Force-user.

As much as he seemed to be an open book, not masking a single expression on his face, Kam was actually a huge mystery to Din. People had a right to their secrets, Din knew that personally, but curiosity still ate at him when it came to Kam. He was curious about his Jedi powers and why he felt so obligated to protect the child—but mostly he wanted to know why he got so closed off whenever someone mentioned his lightsaber, or asked him about his background. 

Din’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the outside of the hatch. He hurried to slip on his helmet, brushing off the remainder of the dried mud before doing so. He pushed a few buttons to let the hatch open, revealing Kam wearing a new set of clothes and holding the child in one arm. 

Kam’s eyes flicked up from the child to Din and then proceeded to splutter nonsense syllables and covered his eyes. “Ah! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know you’d be, uh… unarmored,” Kam stammered, and Din resisted the urge to chuckle.

“It’s fine, you’re able to see me without my armor on,” Din said. Kam lowered his hand slowly, his cheeks a faint rosy pink. He didn’t know if it was a trick of the sunset’s shimmering light, but Kam’s eyes seemed to flick over his body before he made eye contact with Din—how he always was able to do so even with the helmet barrier was beyond him.

“The villagers are throwing a small festival right now, and I came to see if you wanted to join us,” Kam said. “Something about the first night of the blue moon, I think. There’s food too, which I think the kid might like.” An unspoken _please come_ hung in the air, so Din tilted his head in a nod.

“Sure. Give me a minute,” he replied. A smile grew on Kam’s face.

“Thanks. We’ll be by the entrance.”

As Kam walked away, Din strapped on his armor once more. He contemplated his weapons, before settling on bringing just his blaster and sliding a knife into his boot. He stepped onto the field of flowers and locked up the Razor Crest.

Like he said, Kam was standing outside the entrance to the village, observing the kid clambering around with a small smile on his face. He looked up when Din came out of the forest, giving him a wave.

“Hey,” Kam greeted. Din didn’t miss the relief in his eyes.

“Something wrong?” Din questioned, heading over to scoop up the child before he started to wander too far away.

Kam shrugged. “No, it’s just… the villagers are very, well, _interested_ in me. They ask a lot of questions,” he said. The discomfort was clear in his voice.

They walked into the village, having to dodge a group of giggling children as they ran across the path. A lot of them paused to openly stare at Kam’s lightsaber before continuing to run off.

“Everyone always stares at the saber,” Kam sighed as he watched the kids run around the corner of a hut.

The center of the village was full of people, with neat tables of assorted foods and drinks lining the outside. Floating lanterns were scattered in the air, bathing the small festival in a soft, golden glow. Children were playing games and making lanterns to add to the sky.

Kam made a beeline to the food table, leaving Din to awkwardly trail behind him. While Kam was stuffing his face and handing different kinds of food to the child to try, Ruus had wandered over to them holding two glasses. 

“I’m glad you two came!” Ruus exclaimed, giving both Din and Kam the cups. “This is one of our traditional fruit punches, and don’t worry Mando, I brought you a straw too.” Surely enough, a long straw was sitting in the pink and purple concoction in Din’s hand.

Kam had already downed the entire glass and was asking Ruus for more when Din hesitantly took a sip from under his helmet. It was better than expected, a mixture of sweet and sour and left a nice aftertaste. Ruus left to fetch Kam more of the drink, and the Force-user continued to stuff his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Din asked, amused. 

Kam peered over at him and flushed as he gulped down the food he was chewing. “Yeah, sorry,” he said meekly. “I’ve just… never had access to so much before, y’know?”

Din hummed and smiled as Kam immediately went back to eating. The child was contently pulling apart some fried meat with his teeth, making a mess on Din’s chestplate. Din sipped on the drink as Ruus came back with another glass. Kam eagerly took it into his hands.

“I have some friends who would like to meet you, if you two want?” Ruus asked, and Kam nodded while Din shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?” Kam said.

Ruus led them to the outskirts of the festival, where the lanterns weren’t shining as much light. As he guided them behind a hut, Kam noticeably tensed up.

“Mando, something’s wrong-” Suddenly, Kam hunched over, clutching his stomach. Din rushed over to him, but his knees buckled as a queasiness enveloped his gut. The child chirped worriedly as they both collapsed onto the ground.

“For a Mandalorian and a Jedi, I thought you two would be smarter than that,” Ruus chuckled. Din snarled and reached for his blaster, but was hit with something from behind which made him fall helmet-first into the dirt. The blaster was snatched out of its sheath. Absently, he saw Kam weakly struggling as two figures cloaked in black took his lightsaber away from him.

Din tried to fight back as Ruus grabbed the child, but his head was fuzzy and his arms didn’t seem to be working right.

“Just a few drops into their drinks and they turn out like this,” Ruus remarked.

“Fuck you!” Kam shouted, yelping as his hands were roughly bound behind him.

“Knock them out, then put them with the other one.”

The last thing Din saw before everything went dark was Ruus walking away with the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of things planned for this little series... but for now have this cliffhanger! :))
> 
> also, just to be clear, the events of this story take place before episode 8, but after din meets cara n stuff. so sometime during season one :)


End file.
